I Like You So Much
by RociFri
Summary: ¿Cómo decirle que le gusta tanto? Habría un momento exacto y las palabras exactas para hacerlo/ Feliz navidad!


Naruto y sus personajes no son míos.

 **.**

 **I Like You So Much**

 **.**

 **.**

—Todos iremos al karaoke en navidad —le dijo amablemente, con una gran sonrisa en los labios—. Luego seguiremos festejando en casa de Naruto y…

—No iré —respondió indiferente, concentrando toda su atención en la ventana junto a su pupitre.

Ino abrió ligeramente los ojos, después suspiró. Claro que esperaba ese tipo de respuesta, viniendo de él, toda negativa era posible.

—Pero es navidad, Sasuke —puso los brazos en jarra y frunció la boca—. ¿Tienes un mejor plan? O, ¿qué?

De inmediato, el chico elevó una ceja y la miró por un segundo, después chasqueó la lengua fastidiado y volvió a contemplar el cielo.

—No importa lo que digas —se interpuso entre él y la ventana para que por fin pudiera mirarla, y cuando lo hizo, casi se arrepiente, porque Sasuke la examinó con total seriedad. Comenzó a jugar con el dobladillo de su falda, sonrojándose levemente—. Te estaré esperando en el árbol de navidad del centro comercial, a las ocho en punto.

Sasuke ni siquiera parpadeó, seguía observándola detenidamente.

—Te quedarás esperando si piensas que voy a ir.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Más vale que vayas —chocó las palmas en la madera de su pupitre, logrando sobresaltar a Sasuke por su acción—. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

Lo desafió y Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, con mofa. Seguramente estaría burlándose de ella en sus pensamientos, tildándola por loca, o peor. Pero eso a Ino no le importó.

Cruzaron miradas por un buen rato más. Tenía que admitir que había demasiada determinación y renuencia en los ojos de Sasuke, pero también tenía que admitir que tenía una mirada bellísima, y que cuando no fruncía el ceño, se veía lo bastante guapo como para ponerla nerviosa.

¿Por qué aún no le decía nada? Por supuesto que no esperaba que Sasuke le cantara todo un sermón, pero al menos esperaba haberlo persuadido… Y, sin embargo, todavía estaba mirándola fijamente, muy de cerca, sin hacer nada más.

Las manos le empezaron a sudar. ¿Qué diablos le veía con tanta seriedad?

Ino se revolvió la larga cabellera dorada y habló.

—Si no quieres que muera congelada, tendrás que ir por mí, porque te estaré esperando.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, Ino se alejó a su banco, dejando a Sasuke medio sorprendido.

 **…**

No era su intención seguirlo, ni mucho menos esconderse en uno de los pasillos para observarlo… pero todo era culpa de Sasuke.

—Cerda, exactamente, ¿qué estamos haciendo?

Inmediatamente calló a su mejor amiga con un gesto y la hizo a un lado para que nadie pudiera verla.

—Sólo… sólo quiero saber qué hará Sasuke.

Asomó su cabeza por entre la esquina del pasillo, y fijó los ojos azules en Sasuke, y no pudo sino crujir los dientes cuando una chica empalagosa lo tocó por el hombro.

—¡Esa maldita Karin!

Sakura, su mejor amiga, tuvo que taparle la boca para que aquellos no pudieran escucharla. Jaló a Ino, pues en ese momento Sasuke había volteado hacia donde estaban ellas, posiblemente escuchó los alaridos de Ino.

—¿Por qué no solamente le dices que te gusta?

Ino le dedicó una irónica mirada.

—Frente, tratar de ser amable con él, no significa para nada que me guste —rodó los ojos, luego los clavó de nuevo en Sasuke y la chica pelirroja que hablaba acaloradamente—. ¡Shhh! ¡Cállate, frente!

—Ni quien estuviera haciendo ruido…

—¡Shhh!

Ino se descubrió la oreja derecha, intentando escuchar lo que conversaban.

—Será una alegre navidad si aceptas venir a la playa con nosotros. Mi familia espera conocerte.

Escuchó la voz de Karin e hizo una mueca de asco.

—¡Ir a la playa en invierno! ¡¿Esa mujer está loca, o qué?!

Casi gritó y Sakura se palmeó la frente.

Sasuke giró levemente hacia el rincón donde estaban ellas, y aunque se escondió rápido, podía asegurar que alcanzó a verla. Su respiración se agitó, pero se obligó a controlarse, pues su curiosidad era más grande que la frente de su mejor amiga. ¿Qué respondería Sasuke? Ino era consciente que Karin era, un poco, amiga del azabache... al menos algo cercana, lo suficiente como para aceptar explicarle los ejercicios dificilísimos de álgebra y a ella no.

Entonces, prestó atención de nuevo.

—¿Qué dices, Sasuke? —repitió Karin.

—No.

Respondió como si nada. Los orbes de Ino se iluminaron, completamente orgullosa. Sakura podía leer en ellos un " _buen chico_ " dirigido a Sasuke.

—Pe-pero, ¿por qué no?

—Ya tengo planes.

Se dio la media vuelta y caminó. Yamanaka festejó en silencio con un pequeño salto, y después tomó la mano de Sakura para correr y huir antes de que Sasuke pudiera descubrirlas.

 **…**

8:56 p.m.

Revisó una vez más el celular.

Ninguna llamada, ningún mensaje, nada que pudiera decirle que él estaba en camino, o tan siquiera que iba a llegar.

Nada. Y ella en medio del centro, junto al enorme árbol de navidad, observando a las personas caminando de un lado a otro, y sintiendo su cuerpo temblar por el frío.

Se aferró a su bufanda y revisó de nuevo el celular. 8:56.

El tiempo transcurría demasiado lento o ella era muy impaciente. Quizás ambas cosas.

Maldijo a Sasuke por lo bajo. ¿En serio no tenía intenciones de ir? ¿Sería tan malvado como para dejarla en aquella noche tan friolenta? Estaba por nevar, incluso había visto los pronósticos, pero ella pensó que Sasuke tal vez sí… sólo creyó que él iría.

Suspiró rendida. Ojalá muriera congelada, así Sasuke llevaría ese cargo de conciencia.

Tal vez tendría que irse… a esa hora, Naruto y los demás ya estarían como tontos en el karaoke, pasándolo de lo mejor.

¡Pues al diablo con Sasuke y su ridícula amargura!

Le levantó el dedo de en medio, a dónde sea que él estuviera, y le sacó la lengua, cerrando los ojos.

—Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido —masculló.

—¿Quién es estúpido?

Ino se paralizó. Esa era la voz de Sasuke, sin duda. Y abrió los ojos.

—Fafuke —soltó, todavía con la lengua de fuera y el dedo levantado.

Él simplemente chasqueó los dientes.

—Nunca imaginé que fueras tan grosera.

Ella sonrojó y pronto se reincorporó, sacudiendo su abrigo y tosiendo para disimular.

—No me retracto de nada —dijo, doblándole la cara.

Sasuke frunció las cejas.

—Me voy.

Metió las manos a los bolsillos y empezó a caminar, pero Ino lo detuvo por el codo.

—Es tu culpa —hizo un puchero, y se percató que Sasuke evadió el rostro cuando lo hizo, lo cual le gustó—. Creí que no vendrías.

—No iba a hacerlo —se mordió la mejilla, evitando mirarla.

—¿Entonces por qué…?

—En realidad, me crucé con un gato negro.

—¿Debo creerte?

—Sólo cállate y camina.

Sasuke estiró el brazo, como para tocarla y obligarla a caminar, pero se detuvo al instante, indicándole con una mirada que se apresurara, y así lo hizo ella.

 **…**

Habían llegado a casa de Naruto después de caminar casi por media hora. Efectivamente, comenzó a nevar y eso los hizo retrasarse, tanto que la fiesta en el karaoke había terminado, y ahora todos, o la mayoría, estaban medios ebrios en su casa.

Ino aún se preguntaba cómo le hacía Naruto para adquirir alcohol, no cualquiera le vende cervezas a un menor de edad.

Levantó los hombros, restándole importancia, y siguió charlando con Sakura y las demás. De tanto en tanto, observaba a Sasuke por encima del hombro.

Naruto le tendió una cerveza, y aunque Sasuke no tomaba, sí la tenía en la mano, escuchando a Naruto y a los chicos contar malos chistes.

—¿Ino?

Escuchó su nombre y se sobresaltó, regresando la vista hacia sus amigas. Encontró a Ten-ten frente a ella, con una expresión preocupada.

—¿Qué?

—Justo te preguntaba si existe alguien que te guste —la joven con moños en la cabeza cruzó los brazos e Ino enrojeció.

—¿Eh?

—Justamente estaba viendo al chico de sus sueños —exclamó Sakura, sorbiendo de la lata de cerveza.

Ino la fulminó con la mirada. Oh, si las miradas mataran, Sakura ya estaría bien muerta.

—¿T-te gusta Uchi…?

—¡Sakura está saliendo con Kankuro!

Sakura escupió la cerveza en la cara de Ten-ten.

Odiaba interrumpir a Hinata cuando apenas hablaba, pero tenía que hacer algo, no soportaría tener que dar explicaciones. Y le pidió disculpas a su amiga de cabello rosado, pero ésta ya estaba clavándole mil cuchillos en su mente.

—¿Kankuro? —preguntó Hinata.

—¿El extranjero?

—Sí, bueno, es una larga historia…

—¿Por qué soy la última en enterarme de estas cosas? —regañó Ten-ten, realmente ofendida.

—Y Ten-ten es novia de Gaara.

—¡Ino! —reprendió la castaña, con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza y de ira.

—¿Gaara? —Sakura agitó las manos—. ¿Estás loca? ¡Es menor que tú!

Sakura y Ten-ten empezaron una ligera discusión, entre lo correcto e incorrecto.

—Kankuro y Gaara —susurró Hinata, pero las tres jóvenes lograron escucharla—. ¿No son ellos hermanos?

—Pues sí, pero ¿a qué viene eso? —bufó la chica de los moños.

—Amigas que salen con alguien de la misma familia —sonrió—. Deberían estar felices, porque en un futuro podrían ser familia ustedes dos también.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo y asintieron, dando por terminada la tonta pelea.

—Sólo faltó decir que Hinata está enamorada de Naruto.

—I-Ino…

—Lo siento —se escondió sobre su asiento. Ella y su bocota.

—Uhm —Ten-ten se encogió de hombros, bebiendo cerveza como si fuera agua.

—Eso todo mundo lo sabe —acompañó Sakura—. Menos el idiota de Naruto.

Enseguida cambiaron el rumbo de la conversación, e Ino por fin pudo respirar tranquila, fingiendo sacudirse una pelusa imaginaria del hombro para poder ver a Sasuke.

¡Oh, oh!

Sasuke ya no estaba. Lo buscó rápidamente por toda la habitación, pero no había ningún rastro de él, solamente su cerveza sin destapar en una de las mesas.

Se puso de pie para ir en su búsqueda.

—Ino…

—Shika.

Shikamaru se puso frente a ella, con las manos atrás de la cabeza y sin mirarla directamente, miraba más bien sus pies, pero ella no quiso preguntar. Shikamaru era su mejor amigo desde siempre, conocía sus gestos cuando estaba nervioso.

—¿Podemos hablar? Si no estás ocupada…

—Tonto, por supuesto.

Lo tomó por el brazo y fueron juntos a un lugar más apartado.

 **…**

—Tks…

Ino se apoyó en el hombro de su amigo, esperando paciente por sus palabras.

—Ino yo… tks —se frotó el rostro e Ino lo observó atenta.

—Sólo dilo, Shika.

Las mejillas del aludido se colorearon de rojo carmesí, era muy notorio en él.

—¡No puedo! —resopló—. Es bastante problemático.

—Shika…

Tomó su mandíbula para forzarlo a verla. Se miraron unos segundos, Shikamaru más incómodo que nunca.

No obstante, todo se rompió en un minuto.

Sasuke logró aparecer antes de que Shikamaru pudiera abrir los labios para decir algo. Tomó a Ino de la muñeca y la jaló, sin mencionar una palabra.

Ino abrió los ojos con verdadera sorpresa, asimilando internamente lo que ocurría, mirando la espalda de Sasuke que la obligaba a caminar lejos de Shikamaru, llevándola al patio trasero de la casa.

 **…**

—¿Qué haces, Sasuke?

Él no respondió, apretó la mano de Ino.

—Lo que hiciste fue poco educado —continuó ella, juntando ambas cejas rubias.

Sasuke sonrió sarcástico.

—Tú querías decirme algo en primer lugar —ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —se enojó—. ¡Pero no era el momento! ¡Shikamaru estaba a punto de confesar que…!

—¿Que le gustas? —estrujó los dientes, sin soltarla.

Ino se anonadó por la afirmación de Sasuke.

—Que le gusta Hinata.

Fue el turno de Sasuke para sorprenderse. Ino tuvo la sospecha de que él en verdad no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta.

—¿Qué?

Ino suspiró, acomodándose el cabello con una mano, y sonriendo para ella misma.

—Al tonto le gusta Hinata. Él cree que puede ser muy discreto, pero yo lo conozco mejor que nadie, y me doy cuenta del tipo de miradas que le da.

—¿Qué? —repitió, pero más tranquilo.

—Lo siento por Naruto, es tu amigo, pero sinceramente yo voy a apostar todo por Shikamaru.

Pudo ser testigo de cómo Sasuke relajaba el entrecejo, lo cual le pareció extremadamente tierno. Y le gustó aún mucho más que Sasuke no soltara su mano.

—De todas formas, ¿qué era lo que ibas a decirme?

Sasuke la acercó hacia sí, solo un poco, lo suficiente para que no pudiera escapar.

Ino tragó saliva, sintiéndose de pronto muy apenada.

—¿Qué era? —susurró.

—Ino… —rezongó con voz grave.

—Que te ves muy guapo sin uniforme escolar —bajó la vista hasta la punta de sus zapatos.

Sasuke bufó al principio, pero luego medio sonrió, e Ino pudo apreciarlo. ¡Una bella imagen que sin duda guardaría por siempre!

—Lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

Infló los cachetes.

—¡Sasuke…!

—Ino, cállate.

Le reprocharía, pero cuando Sasuke dejó escapar una suave risa, todo su mundo flotó, incluyéndola a ella.

Tal vez aún no era capaz de decirle lo mucho que él le gustaba; ya habría un tiempo y un mejor momento para hacerlo. Por ahora prefería disfrutar del tacto de su mano con la suya.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **NA:**

He estado viendo un dorama chino (en realidad no sé si esté bien llamarlo dorama, ya que es chino, pero ya qué), titulado A Love So Beautiful. En cuanto lo vi no pude dejar de pensar que los protagonistas son como Sasuke e Ino (en parte), y comencé a escribir esto pensando en el dorama, pero luego el fic tomó un ritmo muy diferente y salió otra cosa muy distinta xD

Pero todo esto es cosa muy irrelevante.

Quería escribir algo para desearles una muy bella navidad, aunque ya haya pasado, pero sigo deseando que tengan días llenos de salud y de alegría, al igual que un bello inicio de año.

Bienvenido 2019!

Besos y mucho amor para todos los que me leen!.


End file.
